True Love
by Arrowshot
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA! LOOK TO HER FOR ALL FUTURE UPDATES!
1. The New Girl

Arrow: Hey everyone! I just started this story so tell me if I should keep going or not. Jasper will you please do the disclaimer?

Jasper: Sure. Arrow doesn't and never will own the Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter One: A New Student

Jasper's POV

I know that Alice is upset that I don't feel the same way she does, but she will get over it. Besides, Edward will comfort her, he always does. I hope Alice will finally realize how she feels about him, her indecision is driving me crazy!

My name is Jasper Whitlock and I am a vampire. I live with my adoptive family, the Cullens, who are also vampires. I used to live in the South and I fought in the Confederate Army. I was only seventeen when I joined the ranks of soldiers, but I convinced them to draft me.

I, like Edward and Alice- who can read minds and see the future respectively- have a special gift. I can sense, identify, and manipulate people's emotions. My other talent is my fighting skills, however, I had military training so it is a second nature to me.

When I was first changed by a vampire named Maria, I followed a vampire's traditional diet- not the vegetarian version that I now follow along with the rest of the Cullens. When Alice found me and brought me to them, I had already left Maria and was wandering aimlessly around the country.

I was glad when I went to the Cullens and took up their diet, even if it is difficult for me. We have to move constantly to remain inconspicuous, but it is worth it. Right now we live in Forks, Washington, a small town on the Olympic Peninsula. We go to school at Forks High School (how original)- Go Spartans! (note sarcasm).

I have never found that special someone, or as Esme calls it – my soul-mate. I don't think that I ever will, but Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice remain hopeful for me.

~~~~~~~Forks High School~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~

It's lunch at school and won't this be fun (again, sarcasm). Emmett and Rosalie went into the cafeteria first, followed by Edward and Alice. When I walked in, I noticed a new student, a girl, sitting next to Jessica Stanley.

_Bad choice, girl_, I thought. We all knew that Jessica would do anything to get in good with Mike Newton, who, obviously, liked the new girl. I shook my head, smiling a little. When I took my seat next to Emmett, I looked back at the girl. As soon as I did, I gasped.

She was gorgeous! Absolutely stunning. I didn't think that _anyone_ could be this beautiful. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, and she had the most amazing eyes. A light, sparkling, almost honey-colored brown, so deep that I lost myself in them for a moment as she glanced at our table to get a look at us. Her mahogany colored hair cascaded down her back and framed her face, complimenting her pale complexion. In short, the girl was the most stunning creature in the world.

She seemed to sense that someone was staring at her, so she turned to see who it was. When she saw it was me, she blushed furiously. When Jessica spoke to her again, she turned to answer her and ruined my view of her face. I shocked myself, and almost growled!

One thing was for sure, I had to find out who this new student was. Fast.

"Edward," I said carefully. "Who is that girl sitting between Newton and Stanley?" Edward glanced over at her, and then furrowed his brow.

"I don't know. I can't read her mind." He seemed deeply troubled by this fact. All of us were. Never had we even heard of such a thing.

"What do you mean, you can't read her mind?" Alice asked anxiously. Rose and Emmett both looked uncomfortable. I was in shock, so much that I did nothing to calm the atmosphere.

"Edward," a hesitant Rose asked, "do you know what this could mean?"

"No, I don't. This has never happened before, I have no reference for what might be causing this." We all shuddered, never had Edward's ability failed us.

Quietly, Emmett said, "Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about this before we freak out." We all nodded. Carlisle would know what to do.

The bell rang and we all quickly stood and walked out of the cafeteria. I fell behind when I felt someone's eyes boring into my back. I stopped and turned around, ready to apologize in case I had stepped on someone's foot or something. What I found instead was that I was staring at the beautiful girl. I was dumbfounded.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. What is your name?" I was shocked. She was talking to me! I should answer her.

"Jasper Hale. You can call me Jazz though if you want. It's nice to meet you, Bella." She smiled. I smiled back.

"What class do you have next Jazz?" My smile grew wider when she used the nickname that Esme and Alice gave me.

"Physics. What about you?"

"Biology. The worst class ever." I smiled. My brother Edward was in that class with her.

"My brother is in your next class. His name is Edward Cullen. Look for him, he'll help you if you need it." It didn't seem possible but her smile grew even wider.

"Does he look like you?" I smirked at her unsuitable curiosity.

"Somewhat. You'll know him when you see him don't worry." Her smile fell. I felt a wave of disappointment wash through her. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I had said something wrong.

"It's nothing, but-" she didn't continue.

"But what?"

"I just wish that you were in my class instead. I'm sure that Edward is nice but I still wish I had someone that I knew in that class." I was flabbergasted. _She_, the most _stunning_ creature on the planet, wanted _me_, the monster, in her Biology class instead of my brother.

"Well, we can see each other after your class. How about I meet you outside the cafeteria after my Physics and your Biology class?" Her face lit up with a blinding smile and her emotions nearly overtook me.

"That would be awesome!" she exclaimed in pure excitement.

"Alright, see you after class." She nodded and ran off to her class. I stood there, completely stunned that she had decided to brave a human's natural instinct to avoid me, to talk to me. I smiled The angel had talked to me! This was amazing! Maybe I could talk to her some more. The warning bell rang and I had to go to class, but it was worth being almost late.

I got to meet Miss Isabella Swan.

Arrow: Tell me if you like it!

Bella: Read and review please!!


	2. Bella's Family

Arrow: This is the next installation of my story and I don't know if it is any good so read and review please. I brought Jasper to do the disclaimer.

Jasper: Arrow doesn't own Twilight, the characters, only the characters that she created.

Arrow: Like Atem and Amethyst! Yay!!! :)

True Love

Bella's POV

As I waited for Tsume to come pick me up, Pheonix ran up to me.

"Bella! Will you please tell Tsume that I'm going shopping with Mana and Amethyst? You know how he gets when he doesn't know where I am." I smiled.

"Sure thing. One condition, when you all decide to replace my wardrobe, don't buy anything too revealing because I won't wear it." Pheonix sighed.

"Alright, see you at home!"

"See you!" Pheonix ran off. She was Mana's little sister and my sister-in-law. My older brother, Atem, married Mana and we are all glad that they did. Mana and Pheonix are so much fun and it is impossible not to love them or be happy around them.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am seventeen years old, and I am a dhampir (A.N: I got the idea of dhampirs from a book called Vampire Academy. I do not own the dhampirs from the book, Richelle Mead does, I do own my version of them though.)

Dhampirs are a perfect mixture of vampires, werewolves, and humans. We have the strength and speed of vampires, the feeling of pride and unity of werewolves, the enhanced senses of both, and the outward appearance, body temperature, and appetite of humans.

Some differences are that we age until we turn nineteen and then stop, male dhampir venom will kill humans and werewolves whereas female venom will only kill werewolves. When male dhampirs bite a vampire, it will turn them into a human, but when males bite humans or werewolves it instantly kill them. Female venom can turn humans into dhampirs, vampires into humans, and instantly kill werewolves. One of the best things about being a dhampir? Unlike vampires, we have no taste for blood at all.

Atem and Amethyst, my older, twin siblings, have already turned nineteen, so they have stopped aging forever. Mana used to be a vampire, but Atem loved her so he turned her human and Amethyst turned her into a dhampir. Pheonix, her little sister, will be turned the day after her nineteenth birthday. Tsume, my fighting partner and Pheonix's boyfriend, and I don't half to worry about it because we were born dhampirs. Therefore, we will immediately turn fully and gain all of our abilities.

I can't stop thinking about Jasper Hale, he was so nice and I could he was a vampire, he was way to perfect to be human. I know that he is going to wonder why he doesn't feel the urge to kill me, but maybe I can avoid that conversation for a while. I thought back to the conversation that we had outside the cafeteria after class.

Flashback

_"So, Bella, why did your family move out here?" Jasper asked. I thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly why we had moved out here._

_"Well, Atem wanted to come out here because it was quiet and because of the scenery. My sister, Amethyst, is a painter and Atem is a gardener. Atem is my older brother and Amethyst is his twin sister." Jasper nodded._

_"So you live with your brother and sister?" I smiled._

_"Yeah, and my brother's wife, Mana, her little sister, Pheonix, and Pheonix's boyfriend, Tsume. Pheonix and Tsume both go here as well. Tsume is going to be my brother soon and then I have to put up with him for the rest of my life because then he will be my brother-in-law. Woo-hoo!" He laughed. She grinned. Then the bell rang signaling the end of school. Jasper sighed._

_"Now I have to go wait for my brothers and sisters so that I can go home. Woo-hoo!" She laughed._

_"I'll see you later, then." He smiled and nodded._

_"See you tomorrow." She nodded._

End of Flashback

"Hey, Bella! Where's Pheonix?" Tsume had just pulled up in his black Chevy Cobalt. He was tall, tan, and dressed in all black with platinum blond hair. She smiled.

"She went shopping with Amethyst and Mana. She said not to worry about her, that she would be fine.

"Alright. Just wondering. Ready to go home?" She nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------

Arrow: Read and Review, Please!

Bella: The next chapter will be longer, we promise!


	3. Discoveries

Arrow: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I had to work on my school project.

Alice: She's telling the truth. Don't worry, she will update more often in the future. I have seen it!

Emmett: Arrow doesn't own Twilight or the Twilight characters.

Rosalie: She only owns the changes to Bella and the characters that she created.

Arrow: YAY!!!!!

Jasper's POV

Finally! To be home at last! Now I can begin to fathom the depth of my feelings for Miss Bella Swan.

"Hey Jasper, guess what?" It was Alice, radiating excitement. I shook my head and prepared myself for, and already exhausted from, the emotional rollercoaster that awaited me. I decided that some teasing was only fair. I saw Edward shake his head when he read my thoughts. I smirked.

"What, Alice? Did you finally get something that you wanted? A yellow Porsche perhaps?" Rosalie, who stood next to Emmett and behind Alice, laughed hysterically. Alice glared at me and Edward shook his head again. I wondered if he had brain damage yet from shaking his head so much. He laughed and then explained to everyone else what he was laughing at, they laughed too. Such was a typical day at the Cullen/Whitlock/Hale household.

"No, I just got off the phone with Chuck Norris! Do you want to know or not?" I nodded. "Okay, I just saw Bella in a vision!" Immediately I was interested.

"What happened?"

"She was..." Alice hesitated, as if she didn't want to tell all of a sudden. I could sense the indecision in her emotions. I got annoyed then.

"Alice, you have three minutes to tell me before I get whatever it is out of Edward." A fair warning.

"Alright. She was over here, Edward couldn't read her mind, and she was furious with Rosalie, Edward, and I. You were upset too. Suddenly, three girls and two guys stormed in and began arguing with us. You sided with them. Apparently we had been, verbally.... attacking Bella." The room was dead silent and full of statues. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Alice, do you think that maybe Bella is hiding something, something that would make us do that?" Alice nodded.

"That has to be it! Jasper, did you notice anything when you were with her earlier? Anything strange?" I thought back and then nodded.

"Yeah! She doesn't smell like a normal human. I didn't feel any urge to kill her, not even when we were alone! Is that possible?" We all looked to Carlisle. He looked interested.

"Did she tell you anything about her and her family?" I nodded.

"She said she was living with her older brother and sister, Atem and Amethyst. They are twins." Carlisle looked shocked. It was Emmett who asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"What is it?" The answer that Carlisle gave was not what we expected.

"Atem and Amethyst Akana? They are legends in our world and the legends have been around for decades!" I frowned.

"She said that they were nineteen. How is that possible?" Alice spoke up.

"Maybe you should call her." I nodded and then started dialing. I had looked up her number in the school directory. Her voice mail picked up.

_Hey, you have reached Bella Swan or Aset Akana, whichever one you wanted to talk to. I'm either ignoring you, busy, or am being tortured by my sisters. Consider which one it might be and then let me know what I missed. _I decided to leave a message.

"Hey Bella this is Jazz. I was wondering..." Here I looked to Carlisle, who nodded. "If you and your family would like to come over to my house. Call me. Bye." I hung up and then looked at my family. "Well, what now?" Alice smiled sadly.

"Jasper, I think you are going to have you hands full tomorrow. Bella will be furious with us, but not with you." I was extremely confused.

"What are you talking about?" Again, she smiled.

"I don't think that Carlisle was supposed to know about them being here. I think that this is what will cause the fight at our home."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arrow: Again, I apologize for not posting for a long time. I will try to do better this time.

Carlisle: Read and Review please!

Esme: _Smiles_ I want to know what happens

Arrow: Tell me if I should keep going.


	4. Someone Is Going To Pay, Part I

True Love Chapter Four: Someone Is Going To Pay, Part I

* * *

Arrow: Sorry this took so long to put out on the website. With school ending and finals, I just didn't have the time to post it. Being grounded didn't help either.

Alice: Excuses are like noses, everyone has them and the all smell.

Arrow: Shut up, Alice! Else I will kill you off in my story!

*silence*

Jasper: She really is sorry, so don't be too mad at her.

Atem: Arrow doesn't own the Twilight characters, only the changes to the storyline, the changes in Bella, and her OC's

Carlisle: On with the story!

Author's Note: *_italics*_ means thought and _"Italics" _means phone call.

* * *

True Love

Someone Is Going To Pay, Part I

**Bella POV**

As I walked into my room, I noticed my phone on the bed. This was odd, because I distinctly remembered leaving it on my desk, which was on the other side of the room. I knew that Pheonix, my roommate had moved it again, as she was wont to do. I walked to my bed and picked up the device, and by doing so, noticing that someone had left me a voice mail. *_Now who could be calling me at this hour?* _It was four 'o' clock but most people my age were doing homework at this time. *_I don't recognize the number, so let's listen to the message!* _I called my voice mail and heard Jasper's voice.

_"Hey Bella, this is Jazz. I was wondering..." _Jazz hesitated for a second, as if he wasn't sure if he should continue and was asking someone. _"If you and your family would like to come over to my house. Call me, bye."_ I was shell shocked. Jasper had sounded so nervous throughout the call, so I was sure that someone had put him up to it. I had to find Atem and Amethyst.

* * *

I ran back outside the way I had come in, crashing straight into Amethyst. She was shocked, but silenced me before I could bombard her with questions as she had a few of her own.

"Hold on, Aset. What is up? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Even though the situation was shocking, I noticed that she still called me by the Egyptian name that she and Atem had chosen for me. *_They had never told me why they chose 'Aset' and they had only told me what it meant once. It meant 'Isis' or 'River Goddess' but I don't know why they call me by that. Oh, there will be time to ponder that later! I had more pressing matters to attend to.*_

"I need to talk to you and Atem. Now!" She must have sensed the urgency in my voice and seen it in my eyes.

"Alright calm down. Atem went to town with Tsume and Mana. They should be back in five minutes. What is going on?" Instead of explaining, I made her listen to Jasper's voice mail. Her eyes narrowed and darkened as the message played. She heard the hesitation and the nervousness in his voice. "Have you told him anything about us?" I shook my head.

"Only the public story that everyone is spreading around, nothing more. However, he is a vampire so maybe he noticed something. I don't know." Ame's eyes grew even darker.

"The only vampire coven around is the Cullen's. Carlisle will be with them. He will have figured it out." She sighed heavily. " We will talk it over with Atem and the others when the get back." I was confused for a moment.

"Where is Pheonix?" Amethyst smiled ruefully.

"We left her in the store." I couldn't help it. I had to laugh and Amethyst laughed a little too.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

When Atem and the others got back, Amethyst pulled him aside and whispered in his ear, filling him in on what she knew. His eyes narrowed almost dangerously, but we weren't afraid. He would never hit us. Not like Charlie did before we banished him to the other side of the States. He walked over to me and held out his hand. I knew what he wanted, so I called my voice mail and let him listen to Jasper's message. We all held our breath as he took in Jazz's words. By the time the message ended, Amethyst had told Mana, Tsume, and Pheonix what was going on. After I hung up my phone, Tsume stepped forward.

"What are we going to do, Atem?" It was the right question to ask. Atem looked at him, and then at each of us in turn before answering.

"We are going to accept this invitation to see how much they know. At least, that's what I think we should do. Anyone else have an idea?" We all shook our heads. Atem's plan was logical and we agreed with him. I spoke up.

"I can call Jasper, tell him we are coming and then figure out when and where we should meet. Is that alright?" Amethyst thought about it, then nodded.

"That sounds good. Ring him up, gixie." *'_Gixie' another one of my nicknames. Boy, do I have a lot of them!_* I smiled and left the room, planning to make my call from someplace that I was comfortable.

Meaning a tree branch out in the woods.

* * *

Arrow: How was that? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

Esme: Please read and review! All of us are dying to hear what you think!


End file.
